


[团酷]复仇X卧底X救赎

by Cindidy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindidy/pseuds/Cindidy
Summary: AU设定 黑帮团长X卧底酷拉没有念能力的设定，剧情不会太多，主要会是一辆车。后面可能会根据剧情的走向涉及到一些bdsm。这章没有肉我的本意是想给自己建个停车场，原创肉文之类的。但是随着人设改变觉得十分地适合团酷，所以干脆大修改成了团酷同人。希望大家看的开心，我会努力更文。





	[团酷]复仇X卧底X救赎

市中心高楼的顶层，最接近黑夜的地方，有个男人站在落地窗前俯瞰着被充斥着欲望的人皮臭味随着那若有若无的雾气笼罩着的城市，或许只有在这，被金钱和罪孽堆砌成的最高楼顶，他才能稍稍呼吸到一些，没有人味的空气。但是人总是被扯着的，尤其是，他这种看似站在云端活在黑暗里，实际上依附着人皮臭味活着的蛆虫。他手里拿着一张纸，间谍，卧底，背叛，这是在他们黑道里最为常见的东西。他盯着读了一会，随即就将它扔进了一旁的炉火中，纸片卷着火光，映上他如同雕塑品的脸庞，外表有多光鲜，里头就有多坏。他的嘴角微微抬起，露出了今天的第一个笑容。

  
“去把酷拉皮卡叫来”

 

酷拉皮卡急匆匆地走进了大楼，这座酒店用的大楼实际上是他们黑帮的产业，从大堂的一侧穿过，就可以通到他们黑帮的领域，与热闹的大厅相比，这里静的连一根针落地的声音都可以听见，而在通往顶楼的特殊电梯旁，早已有人替他按好了按钮。

  
“先生今天是什么情况。”他问道

  
“BOSS没有说，他只吩咐了现在要见您。”

 

酷拉皮卡没有接话，电梯门缓缓地关上了。这几日他忙于和柯索罗家族的枪械交易，期间曲曲折折明明暗暗，一直到来的路上，他还在安排着部下们的工作，现在手机终于停了，他在电梯封锁的空间里，心脏突然有些收紧。夜色里透明的电梯玻璃倒映着的面孔没有任何表情，但是冷静的面容后，他的脑内已经展开了一张网，循着自己近一个月做过的所有事情，在人面前有过的所有反映，逐一排查自己疏忽漏洞。

黑白两道都不会知道，这个所有人都虎视眈眈伺机攫龋的世界第一黑帮，在最深，也是最黑暗的地方，埋着一颗坏子——酷拉皮卡，这位近乎于是坐在二把手座位上的人，实际上是联合协会的人。这些年他自己深入腹地，双手沾血换来了地位，没有人会对他有疑心。

电梯的门开了，他体态正常的走了出去，仿佛只是和首领平常的一次会面。

可是对方却并不准备给他躲在面具后面的机会。库洛洛没有穿衣服，不，并不是全身赤裸，他刚刚洗完澡，坐在沙发上，身上随意地搭着浴袍，水珠顺着他黑色的发梢滴落，绝对得慵懒，也绝对得危险。

这不是他会展现在酷拉皮卡面前的姿态，或者说，这不是酷拉皮卡可以看见的。危险的讯息一瞬间占领了酷拉皮卡的大脑，如果说刚才他还只是猜测，那么现在他几乎肯定，库洛洛一定是发现什么了，一定是有什么他没能想到的蛛丝马迹。

 

“先生，您找我有事吗？”他的声线听起来很平稳。

 

房间里一时地安静，仿佛是暴风雨到来的前一秒。

库洛洛的唇角露出了一些若有若无的笑

  
“我需要你的帮助，酷拉皮卡”他平静地开口

 

“请帮我把房间里的手铐和润滑剂拿过来。”

 

Tbc


End file.
